Shower Guest
by rika08
Summary: sequal to Bath Guest. Guess what...Cain's sick! What does DG have to say about this? well, read adn find out. Big time CainDG in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Shower Guest

DG knocked on Cain's door. In her arms were his hat and coat. She could hear someone on the other side of the door. The door opened. Cain stood in front of her. DG tried to hide her blush as her thoughts drifted back to last night.

Cain smiled, "Morning Princess."

"Good morning Cain." DG replied. "I brought your hat and your coat. They're completely dry now."

"Thanks." Cain said.

DG couldn't help but ask her next question. "Cain, are you...feeling ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Cain answered.

DG noticed his skin was redder than usual. She looked at him for a minute. "It's just, last this morning I woke fine when last night-"

"So it did work?" Cain asked.

"Yes it did...and I'm worried you're sick now." DG finished.

"I'm fine kid. Don't worry about it." He put his hat on his head.

DG sighed. "Sorry Cain." She placed a hand on his forehead. His was burning up. DG's jaw dropped. "You're-"

Cain grabbed DG's hand and pulled her into his room. He shut the door and turned to her. "Quiet!"

"You have a higher fever than I did and you want me to be quiet?" DG asked. _Is he high or extremely sick?_

"The entire court doesn't need to know that I'm ill." Cain said. _Why is she making a big deal out of this?_

"The entire court is going to know, because I'm not going to drop this Cain. You can't go out today." DG replied.

"I have a job to do, DG." Cain said.

"Your job is to protect me. And if I say you don't have to for the day, you won't." DG stated.

Cain moved closer to DG, "You would order me not to protect you?"

DG met Cain's glare, "Yeah."

"I could prevent you from even trying." Cain stated.

DG smirked, "No you can't. As much as I'd hate to do this, as the Princess, I can stop you Cain."

"You wouldn't dare." Cain said.

"Try me." DG replied.

Cain turned from her. He took a few steps and stopped. His head suddenly began spinning. The room around him blurred beyond recognition. Cain closed his eyes and held his head.

When Cain opened his eyes, he found himself on the floor. Leaning against the wall. DG sat in front of him, her face full of worry.

"You're not going anywhere today Cain." DG said.

Cain sighed and lowered his hand, "Agreed."

DG smiled slightly, "Don't move. I'll be right back."

DG stood and walked to the bathroom. Cain heard the faucet running for a few seconds and then stop. DG came back carrying a wet rag. She took off Cain's hat and placed the rag on his head. Cain closed his eyes and allowed the rag to cool his forehead.

"You think you can stand?" DG asked. She took the rag off.

Cain opened his eyes, "Possibly."

"Just lean on me. We need to get you off the floor." DG said. She took Cain's right arm and lifted. Cain stood carefully. He waited as his head cleared enough for him to walk. DG led him to his bed and let him sit.

DG placed her hand on Can's forehead again, "I don't believe it. Your fever actually increased in temperature."

"So what do you suggest?" Cain asked. He found it hard to concentrate.

"Sleep and lots of it. Face it Cain, if I wasn't forcing this on you, you would've passed out in front of a lot more people." DG said.

"True." Cain kicked off his shoes and took off his coat. He lay back on his bed. His head throbbed painfully. Not only did he have a fever, but his body ached and he was getting a terrible headache. His mind was so fuzzy, he didn't notice DG leave and return with a glass in her hand.

"Cain, take this. You have to drink something. The Other Side doctors say that keeping your body hydrated when you're sick helps you recover faster." DG said. She handed Cain the glass.

Cain drank as much as he could. He hadn't realized how sick he was becoming. His hands were trembling, his throat was sore, his headache was worsening, his body ached, and he was extremely cold.

DG took the glass from Cain once he was drank as much as he could. She placed the rag back on his head. "I'm sorry Cain. Looks like you have what I should've had."

Cain smirked, "Deeg, I've had worse for you."

"Not from what I've seen Cain." DG said.

Cain smiled and undid his vest. He tossed next to his coat. Cain sighed and closed his eyes. Everything around him slowly disappeared as he fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

so how was the first chapter?

i own nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

Cain inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes. He was still lying on his bed. He felt something cool on his head and chest. Cain's shirt had been removed, no dubitably by DG. She placed a cool towel over his chest. The rag still on his forehead.

"Feeling any better?" DG entered the room again. She was carrying a tray.

"Not really. What time is it?" Cain asked.

"Noon. You've been asleep for five hours." DG answered. She set the tray next to his bed.

Cain sat up. He let the towel fall off his chest. He pulled the rag off his head.

"Three hours ago I was dampening the rag. I checked your temperature and realized that your fever was still rising. So I thought-"

"Don't worry DG. That's pretty smart." Cain said. He tried not to let his dizziness worry DG further.

"You think you can eat something?" DG asked.

"We'll find out." Cain replied.

DG handed Cain a small bowl of soup. "I talked to one of the cooks, and they won't say a word to anyone."

"Thanks Deeg." Cain said. He took a few sips of the soup.

"Hey, I'm still making up for last night." DG replied. She sat down in a chair, close to the bed.

"Making up for what? Pulling me into the tub of ice water?" Cain asked. He ate couple more spoonfuls of soup.

DG smirked, "No, you said so yourself that you deserved that."

Cain smiled weakly.

"No…I was thinking about this. You're sick because of me, so I'm trying to make it up to you." DG replied.

"Trust me Deeg, you don't to make up for anything." Cain said.

DG took the bowl that Cain had finished. She handed him a glass and waited for him to finish. Cain returned the glass to DG, half-full. He carefully lay back on his bed. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, allowing his exhaustion take over again. The room around him slowly dissolved in to blackness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

ok, so I know thjis was short, but I thought I should have him wake up at least once before I got to the fun part.

i own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

Cain awoke to the feeling of something warm on his cheek. His eyes opened and his head turned. The setting suns shined through his windows. Cain sighed and pulled the rag off his forehead. He sat up without a hint of dizziness. Cain stood from his bed, he noticed DG wasn't in his room this time.

Cain made his was to the bathroom and turned the faucet on. He slashed cold water over his face. He propped himself up using g his elbows. Cain inhaled deeply and splashed his face again.

Despite the cold water, Cain still felt extremely warm. _Must still have the fever._

"Cain, if you're still feeling warm, you could always…take a cold bath." DG called through the door.

"Thanks Deeg." Cain replied. He smiled. _She must feel really uncomfortable suggesting that._

Cain walked to the tub and turned on the water. The tub, like the one in DG's room, was built into the floor. The railing kept him from falling in, which was a good thing, considering his head was starting to spin again.

Cain slipped into the tub and let the water relax his aching body. Despite what others might think, the cold water was really working. Cain could feel his body slowly cool. His muscles relaxed. Cain leaned against the walls of the tub and closed his eyes. He allowed the water to calm his mind.

_I don't ever remember getting this sick before. Must be why I'm so weak. Never did get sick while locked in that tin prison._ Cain thought. He opened his eyes and sighed.

_I owe DG a lot. She's been really helpful, even if she's trying to make up for last night._ Cain blushed slightly. The feel of her lips suddenly filled his mind. She hadn't been scared or offended. She even kissed him back.

Cain shook his head. He grabbed the towel near the steps of the tub and climbed out. Cain dried his body and pulled his pants back on. As he did so, a loud rumbling sound echoed through the room. Cain opened the door and looked outside,.

Out on the balcony, rain poured heavily outside. Cain walked out of his room and out into the rain. In seconds, Cain was completely soaked. The rain rolled down his face. Cain inhaled the cool night air. He walked to the edge of the balcony, just in case he needed to grab onto something.

"So you prefer a shower over a bath? I'll keep that in mind next time you have the flu." DG said. She stood by the door.

Cain smiled. "It was a little tempting."

"How're you feeling?" DG asked.

"Still feel a little warm, other than that…fine." Cain answered.

DG sighed. She stepped into the pouring rain. She walked next to Cain and felt his forehead, "That is one stubborn fever."

"It could be worse." Cain said. Then a wave of dizziness swept over him. The balcony spun around him. Luckily, not as bad as it had in the morning. But Cain still ended up lying on his back.

"Really? I think it's worse." DG replied. Cain was lying on DG's knees. She looked down on him, slightly sheltering him from the downpour.

Cain smirked, "At least I didn't fall off the balcony."

"That's not even funny to joke about." DG replied. She placed her hand back on his forehead and frowned.

"Any suggestions would be appreciated. I rather not spend tomorrow under lockdown." Cain said.

This time DG laughed. "That was for your own good. And I think I know one last possibility."

"Really?" Cain asked.

DG leaned down and kissed him. Her hands slid to his cheeks. Cain's hand reached behind DG's head. Seconds later they separated.

DG placed her hand back on Cain's forehead. She smiled, "Fever's gone. Let's get you back inside."

Cain sat up carefully. The dizziness still hadn't worn off. DG took his left arm and held him stand. Leaning on her shoulder, Cain managed to get back inside. He sat down on the edge of his bed, still dripping.

DG kneeled next to the bed in front of Cain, "You going to be alright?"

Cain smiled lightly, "Yeah. The fever's gone, so the worst is over."

"Guess you can take care of yourself now." DG said. She stood up.

"Thanks DG." Cain said.

DG smiled, "Anytime Tin Man." She turned and walked towards the door.

Acting against what his tired body was telling him, Cain stood and moved quickly behind her. DG opened the door and stepped into the hall. Cain caught her by the hand.

"DG." DG looked at him with her bright blue eyes. Cain pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He felt her hands hold onto his shoulders. His arm slid around her waist.

They broke apart soon after. DG smiled and kissed Cain lightly. Then she walked out of his arms and down the hall. Cain watched her until she entered her bedroom. He walked back into his room and laid back on his bed. Cain stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. "In love with the Princess." He whispered. A smile spread across Cain's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada! so what did you think of the sequal?


End file.
